


hugs and kisses

by hoonies (ksywzi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Vomiting, idk why i wrote this, its just the summary, just fluff, no angst fr, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywzi/pseuds/hoonies
Summary: "i hate you!"the room was dim, the only source of light that could be seen was from the overly-bright television. bottles of soju and cans of beers were displayed messily over the coffee table, and on the edge of the couch was a person curled up into a ball as big fat tears were streaming down his face. a sad music was playing from the television and it seems like it didn't help his condition at all, making him cry even more harder at that. while at the other edge of the couch was a smaller figure, staring at the sobbing guy with cold eyes. his hand was gripping the head of the bottle of soju, throwing his head back and taking a swig before looking at the sobbing man with an unimpressed and bored look."likewise."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 43





	hugs and kisses

"i hate you!"

the room was dim, the only source of light that could be seen was from the overly-bright television. bottles of soju and cans of beers were displayed messily over the coffee table, and on the edge of the couch was a person curled up into a ball as big fat tears were streaming down his face. a sad music was playing from the television and it seems like it didn't help his condition at all, making him cry even more harder at that. while at the other edge of the couch was a smaller figure, staring at the sobbing guy with cold eyes. his hand was gripping the head of the bottle of soju, throwing his head back and taking a swig before looking at the sobbing man with an unimpressed and bored look.

"likewise."

soonyoung lifted his head from his hands, throwing the couch cushion to his boyfriend, jihoon (who managed to dodge the cushion) with his eyes puffy and cheeks stained with tears.

"shut up hoonie i wasn't talking about you." he sniffed, stretching his arm to reach for his can of beer on the coffee table. jihoon chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while placing the now-empty bottle of soju on the coffee table, letting it sit there with other empty bottles and cans. 

the younger male tried to scoot closer to his boyfriend, trying to remove the barrier (which was a pillow) that was separating him from soonyoung. the latter had placed it there earlier after jihoon said grizz was a fool and an idiot (he actually took offense on that, what the fuck) and had been sulking about it for half an hour now.

"ah-ah!" soonyoung warned once he saw jihoon trying to remove the pillow. "no hugs and kisses for you! how dare you insult my man, grizz?" soonyoung slurred, throwing his head back to drink half the can. jihoon just groaned, moving back to his spot with a small pout and a longing look at his boyfriend.

who thought that getting themselves drunk while watching we bare bears at three in the morning while cuddling was a good idea? right. soonyoung did.

it all happened when jihoon was just peacefully sleeping at nearly twelve in the morning, when he was woken up by his _lovely_ boyfriend and the first thing jihoon did was to hit him several times before he tried pulling the blanket over his head once again. it was then that he was forced to wake up, courtesy of soonyoung who scooped him up to his arms and dumped him on the couch while proudly showing the unopened bottles of soju and cans of beer sitting innocently by the coffee table.

so, jihoon had no choice but to follow his boyfriend's stupid wishes.

"why are they so mean?! why can't they leave ice bear alone!" soonyoung shouted at the tv screen, tears still streaming down his face as he slurred. he started to shout more incoherent words and jihoon just groaned, feeling the world spin as he tried to focus his eyes on the tv screen where it showed ice bear trying to escape a group of men with yuri. he watched as how yuri placed ice bear down, before swinging his axe and down to the ground.

he turned his gaze from the television to soonyoung once he noticed the boy had gone quiet. concerned, he slowly scooted closer to him, and when the said man didn't protest he placed a hand on his back.

"soonie? something wrong?" jihoon tried his best not to slur (albeit failing) as he spoke up worriedly.

"t-toilet." jihoon panicked, instantly grabbing soonyoung's wrist as he dragged the latter to their bathroom. he quickly flicked the lights on and made soonyoung kneel by the toilet, just in time for him to empty his stomach. jihoon just heaved a sigh as he started to rub his back comfortingly.

"i told you this was a bad idea." jihoon said, feeling his eyelids heavy as he heaved a long sigh. the moment soonyoung was done puking, he made him sit down with his back leaning on the cold wall while he flushed the toilet with his nose scrunched up in disgust. he grabbed some tissues before wiping soonyoung's mouth tenderly, before standing up to take the mouthwash that was placed on the sink.

"open your mouth." soonyoung obeyed, closing his eyes as jihoon poured the continents of the mouthwash's cap to soonyoung's mouth. jihoon told him to swish the mouthwash around his mouth and gargle for thirty second and to _not_ swallow it, before making him stand up and spit the mouthwash out to the sink.

jihoon wiped his mouth again with a tissue, before gathering him in his arms and brought him to their shared bedroom and laid the drunk man down. jihoon sighed tiredly, leaving a peck on his temple before forcing himself back up on his feet to clean the mess downstairs.

just when he was about to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see soonyoung looking at him blearily, eyes pleading.

"clean later. cuddle now." he slurred sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open as he tugged at jihoon's sleeve again. jihoon chuckled lowly, nodding his head at him and pecking his forehead again.

"yeah alright. but i have to turn off the tv." a drawn out whine escaped soonyoung's lips, but nonetheless he let him go. he sighed sadly as he watch jihoon softly close the door behind him, closing his eyes and opted to wait for him patiently.

except that he fell asleep by accident.

he stirred awake from his slumber ten minutes later when he felt someone shuffling beside him, and that's when he noticed jihoon was laying down beside him while trying to get into a comfortable position. soonyoung turned his body to him, curling up to a ball and burying his face on jihoon's chest while leaving a sleepy kiss on his collarbone. arms were immediately wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer and soonyoung wrapped his arms around jihoon's lithe waist.

"does this mean i'm forgiven?" jihoon whispered quietly from above him, placing his chin on soonyoung's head as he closed his eyes. his long fingers were massaging soonyoung's scalp, making the older sigh in content.

"mhm. you deserve all the hugs and kisses hoonie." soonyoung responded just as quietly, nuzzling his head on jihoon's chest even more. he hears jihoon chuckle quietly, before he felt soft warm lips pressing against his temple.

"you deserve the world, soonie." jihoon whispers softly, pulling him even more closer to him.

"i love you."


End file.
